The Brotherhood of Zero
by revan193
Summary: When Zero was about to be captured at the end of the "Black Rebellion", he was saved by mysterious soldiers from another world and taken back to their base. Once he will return to this world, Zero will unleash his anger on Britannia and show them the meaning of the words "Peace Through Power!"
1. Zero's Requiem

**Disclaimer**

 **I don't own anything that will appear in this fanfic, including Code Geass. They belong to their original owners (whom I forgot their names).**

* * *

 **Prologue: Zero's Requiem**

April 10, 2017 A.T.B

The "Black Rebellion" orchestrated by Zero and the Black Knights failed, those who were not killed during the battle were captured by the Britannian military.

As for their leader who mysteriously left the battlefield, the pilot of the Knightmare Lancelot Suzaku Kururugi and the pilot of the Knightmare Guren Nishiki Kallen Kozuki secretly followed him to Kaminejima island, for their own reason. One wanted revenge, the other wanted answers.

Both soldiers were shocked to learn the real identity of Zero, the leader of the Black Knights. It was Lelouch Lamperouge (secretly Lelouch Vi Britannia, a son of the emperor of Britannia), the last person Suzaku & Kallen believed being the (in)famous rebel leader...

Suzaku, manipulated by his own anger and the lies of the immortal V.V, refused to listen to his old friend Lelouch and made a crying Kallen abandon her own leader before capturing him.

* * *

March 10, 2043

In another dimension, on an alternate version of Earth where Britannia never existed and a toxic crystalline material threatened the planet for 50 years, a world terrorist organization named the Brotherhood of NOD recovered lost technologies from the "Great World War II" in Eastern Europe.

The organization hoped to gain an advantage over their sworn enemy the Global Defense Initiative thanks to these technologies, in preparations for a new world war.

* * *

May 27, 2046

Inside a secret laboratory in Sarajevo, NOD managed to recreate the Iron Curtain & Chronosphere used by the Allied Forces and the Soviet Union before they abandonned these technologies for an unknown reason.

Today, scientists under the supervision of the prophet Kane himself are testing their Chronosphere prototype, to see if it's finally safe to teleport infantry units on long distances.

A recon force supported by a MCV disappeared in the huge blue sphere generated by the device but they didn't re-appeared on the designated test area and the scientists lost their signal!

Furious, Kane ordered his scientists to find the missing soldiers or face the consequences of this faillure.

It took a few hours but the NOD scientists managed to create a stable portal and bring back safely their brothers and sisters, but they didn't returned alone and had a surprise for their leader...

* * *

 _A few hours ago, in another world..._ April 10, 2017 A.T.B

The NOD commander Anton Slavik and his men thought they arrived to their Brazilian base for the Chronosphere test but they quickly realized they weren't anywhere near South America.

Commander Slavik ordered the construction of a small base to have a fortified position until the scientists in charge of the "Chrono Reborn project" fix whatever mistake they made and bring back his men in allied territory.

Soon, a Shadow team reported an interesting discovery, an unknown damaged white walker unit which seemed very advanced.

The commander sent reinforcements to secure the "walker" and ordered the same Shadow team to explore the area and see if there's no GDI base nearby.

The team found an unknown temple and assisted to a one-sided fight between a young Japanese soldier and an unknown teenager in a dark costume, they had strict orders to not reveal themselves and continue their mission but the Shadow team disobeyed and saved the teenager.

The Japanese soldier escaped but not without a gunshot wound and unfortunatly, the unknown young man was badly wounded too...

The Shadow team came back to base and their commander was not happy at all, he was furious at them for not following orders just to save some teenager.

The entire team was relieved of their duties and arrested, when commander Slavik was about to decide their punishment, a panicked doctor entered in his office and showed him blood test results of the wounded unknown teenager that the Shadow team have brought back to base.

The results showed something that no one would believe being true, this unknown boy IS their prophet!

Anton Slavik didn't wanted to believe in something so heretical for him but with such evidence in front of him, it was difficult to refuse this truth.

Suddenly, an alarm warned the base of an imminent attack and all NOD soldiers prepared for battle.

When the enemy was finally in range, they saw a dozen of unknown flying units transporting purple walkers similar to the one they found and even more walkers of the same kind on the ground in route to their base.

While the laser weaponry of the Raider Buggy and Scorpion Tank were enough to destroy in one shot the enemy walkers, their numbers and their speed allowed the purple machines to survive long enough to approach the base despite their losses.

The NOD managed to destroy every enemy unit but their defenses were badly damaged and most of their vehicles were destroyed, if the enemy attacks again, the NOD 3rd recon team will not survive...

And the unknown enemy did sent reinforcements to attack again, from air and sea. Commander Slavik and his soldiers owe their salvation to the scientists who finally fixed the Chronosphere, they destroyed the small base to prevent the enemy from getting any of their technologies before going back to Sarajevo with the white walker and the "young prophet".

* * *

May 27, 2046

When Commander Slavik and his men came back, the NOD scientists in charge of the "Chrono Reborn project" didn't expected them to return with a wounded teenager or even an advanced walker unit. The scientists also wondered if they didn't sent them to a well-defended GDI base by mistake...

But the biggest surprise of today, was the reaction of the prophet Kane when seeing what the 3rd Recon team had recovered from apparently a GDI base.

Of course, capturing an advanced walker unit, even damaged is impressive but when seeing the face of the wounded young man they captured, Kane was truly shocked.

He suddenly started to laugh and turned to Commander Slavik before saying:

"Victory will be ours!"

 _End of the chapter_

* * *

 **Author note  
**

 **I wanted to say something before people hurt me with questions like "what is this thing?" or "Did you put any effort in it?", this is the best I could do.**

 **Let's face it, I'm not a great author and when I start to write something, I always have difficulties in writing dialogues or continue a project at all. Do you know how much time I put on the ONLY chapter I ever posted for my only "barely successful" Star Wars idea? 2 Months!**

 **And with my short attention span, it will not be updated before a LOOONG time...**

 **So, to avoid this kind of problems when I really want to post one of my ideas (and to make sure they're not forgotten somewhere on my PC), I decided to post elaborated Timelines with ideas I've wanted to use to make my fanfics.**

 **Like what I do, don't like what I do, adopt my ideas, do whatever you want. Just don't hate me for trying to overcome a problem that was preventing me from posting anything on this website.**

 **This is so hard to write fanfics, respect to those who manage to work on their ideas till the end...**


	2. List of new NOD technologies

**List of new NOD technologies**

To not confuse the readers when they will see names of unknown units/techs in this fanfic, I'm making a list of new technologies that will be used by the Brotherhood in my version of the "3rd Tiberium War".

A list of new Knightmares and even Airships is planned for when Lelouch (aka the "young prophet") will return to his original world.

Hell, I might even do other chapters like that if I decide to make Lelouch and his allies travel to other worlds before returning to his own.

Anyways, here's the first tech list:

* * *

 **ND-1 laser rifle**

Appearance: A GD-2 rifle with a miniaturized version of the V.A.R.I.S cannon & colored black.

Ammunition: Energy Cells

Rate of fire: Semi-automatic

Number of shots before emptying the energy cell: 25

Precise description of the weapon: By studying the railgun tech of the unknown white walker's weapon (the Lancelot) and mixing it with their own laser technology, NOD managed to build a laser weapon small enough to be used by their soldiers.

However, they had to use energy cells as the energy source of the weapon, to avoid complications on the battlefield such as the weapon overheating and wounding their users or just exploding.

The original weapon design used as a basis for this project is the GD-2 rifle, the main infantry weapon of the "2nd Tiberium War".

* * *

 **Scorpion Tank Mk-2**

Appearance: The front armor is the same as the original Scorpion Tank, including the cockpit. Instead of threads moving the tank, it's a Hovercraft technology installed in the lower half of the machine (which is similar to the lower half of the Specter Artillery unit) and the weapon is installed in the back of the machine, like the original Scorpion Tank.

Armament: Laser capacitor

Precise description of the vehicle: The first Scorpion Tank was a good start for the next generation of NOD combat vehicles but it wasn't good enough for Kane and other members of his Inner Circle, so it was decided to test multiple other designs and finally, it was the design with the "scorpion-like" lower half of the Specter Artillery unit installed with stolen HoverTech which received the approval of NOD engineers and military officers.

Also, the Laser capacitor of the tank was improved to offer a limited protection against aerial units.

* * *

 **AW-30 "Avatar"**

Appearance: The head, torso and legs (except for the "grey parts" on the feet) are the same as the original AW-30 unit. The arms are similar in appearance to the arms of the "white walker" but modified to add weapons on the forearms.

Armament: Laser capacitor x2 (mounted on the forearms)

Design Features: Chest-mounted Stealth system

Optional Armament: ND-2 Laser cannon, Tiberium rocket pods or flamethrowers (mounted on each shoulder)

Precise description of the "walker": Thanks to the white walker technologies, NOD was able to jump a generation in walker technology and eliminated the need to destroy working vehicles to upgrade the Avatar.

While the wheels, swords and flight device of the white walker were impossible to repair and reproduce, the rest of the machine helped to improve the original speed & reaction time of the Avatar and also allow pilots to attack air units.

The Laser weapons on the walker forearms while based on the Scorpion Tank weapon, only needed modified Laser generators to be able to work efficiently but still sacrificied a little of its original power.

The ND-2 Laser cannon is just a bigger version of the ND-1 Laser rifle built specifically for the Avatar.

* * *

 **Cobra Aircraft**

Appearance: It has the same appearance as the original Cobra unit from "Tiberium Twilight" except for the weapons.

Armament: Laser cannon (under the nose) x1 and Tiberium Rocket Pods (under the wings) x2

Precise description of the aircraft: After the loss of the Banshee heavy fighter during the "2nd Tiberium War", the NOD lost the most powerful aircraft the Brotherhood ever had.

Before starting the next Tiberium War, the NOD needed an aircraft which will ensure their domination in the skies and the Cobra, a stolen ORCA strike craft modified with parts from a Venom patrol craft, was their solution.

* * *

 **Author Note: I wanted to say 2 things about the new technologies which will appear in this fanfic, they will not be created or appear at the same time and while the ammount of new techs isn't really impressive, this is the best NOD could do on limited time and supplies, stolen GDI techs and researchs done on the damaged "White Walker".**

 **And why the stolen Knightmare Frame "Lancelot" is called a Walker? Well, does NOD or anyone else in the Command & Conquer universe knows what is a Knightmare Frame? The answer is no and until they find a way back to the Code Geass world, they will not learn this information.**

 **One last thing, thanks to my "solution" to be finally able to post my fanfics ideas, instead of waiting months minimum for an update, it will be a matter of days.**


End file.
